Dimensions:Sweet Tooth Black
by david tooth
Summary: This is a fic about Sweet tooth from twisted black.The sweet tooth from twisted metal 4 gets bored of the contestents and rules of twisted metal of his world so he has a big idea for a new tournament. note:i added bio shock and avp in it at some point
1. Chap1 The Big Idea

DIMENSIONS:SWEET TOOTH(BLACK) chap.1 The Huge Idea(spelling isnt really that good so sorry and please give coments and how I can improve my writeing not story wise but how I can get people interested more)(im only 13 so I didn't play all the tm games but enough to make a lot of chapters) Disclaimer:I do not own any of the chracters nor twisted metal (p.s the host of the tornament will not be calypso. sweet tooth(twisted metal 4) will be the host.

…... Atop of the high tower the hyper active clown is getting tiresome of the competiters for the tournaments.(sigh) God!i thougt this was gonna be fun sweet tooth says angrily w/ a smile still on his his minions coulnt make him laugh, but that smile wouldent go sier, a midget clown with glasses u have magic, all the powers of calypso.o….yea….,sweet tooth said grabing his chin and raising one eyebrow and not remembering how he even got to be the host of the compatition.I have a idea a great idea!ha!.and what would that be master,the minion said eagerly to hear.

I'll get drivers from all over the world no….i got it,sweet tooth chuckled,I'll get drivers from different ah…..sir,said minion with a stupifyed !said the easily angered if theres another sweet that will be funnnnnnn!,sweet tooth said in a excited voice while getting up from his then stuck out both hands and opened a went in and came out in a desert area he veered out and saw a sign:it red:Blackfeild Asylum:and behind the sign a dark,gloomy,and issolated one step forward sweet tooth stoped right before landing his right foot on the ground he suddenly collapsed to all starts seeing visions of gory and hellish murder hanging from fans people nailed to walls and a demonic found this all very and smileing he said,I think im in the right place. hahahahahahaha…!

…IF U WANT TO READ MORE POST GOOD COMMENTS AND ILL POST CHAP.2 IF U LIKE THE INTRODUCTION(srry this was short this is my first fic so don't be harsh)P.S I know there was no sweet tooth(black) in chap.1 but I promise there will be in chap. is if u like the introduction. O yea after this chap. Its all about sweet tooth(black) that was my fav game out of the series. SO FAR….. XD! 


	2. Chap 2 realesement

DEMENSIONS:SWEET TOOTH(black)chap.2:REALESEMENT DISCLAIMER: I do not own twisted metal or any of the tm characters

… I hope u all enjoy this. I know black was all imaginary but this is fan fiction so lets jus say its another demension k. and also im going to put a chracter in a upcoming chap. That u wouldn't expect to see in this story,I,ll give u a hint he,s small and it, I bet hes going to have a big impact on sweet tooth(black)'s insane and killing sorry to bore u with all the words heres the storie of sweet t.b. Inside the building sat a clown with a urge to kill everthing in tooth sat on a bench inside the cell looking out the crucifixed shaped window and eating his monthly cotton candy on a finished the cotton candy by taking a huge bite and then thru it on the cold sponge sighed as he put back on the mask and layed down on the bench. his hands on his …..he said under his breath.I havent killed someone in months and im still hungry. damnit! He said as he slammed his fist into the metal door beside the bench in the !Quiet GODDAMNIT!im trying to sleep the guard said peering thru the cell window.(the time was around 1:36 a.m)Sweet tooth gets up off the bench and looked thru the cell door window looking at the guard in the chair trying to take a cat …..said sweet tooth in a angry but normal ….!.u wanna stick your face at my window again….?the clown said with a thretning guard giggled and turn back around and hung his head over to take a Tooth really did not like to be slowly reached his hand out of a gap thru the cell door window,he was going to strangle the hell out of closer and closer to the guards scwarny neck,he jus wanted to rip his damn head and mount it on his sponge wall,But,he was jus to tired to start a fight with the whole faculty.(sighing)he layed back down on the down he was talking to himself,why didn't I do it why cant I kill anymore,have I gone soft,with calypso in jail theres not gonna be a twisted metal compition for a long time(or so he thinks).He chuckled and said,hpph….if I heard of a new twisted metal then I would get back in the !.HEY! SHUT….UP….! .f..k u.(now im going back to sweet tooth tm4)(its around 2:13 a.m outside the asylum)the crazy clown walked to building and noticed it was a asylum.(note:in the 1st chap. He saw the sign but he couldnt make it out)He knew now that these people r the few people he needed in the game to make things really really fun for him to insane people,this is great. Blood thirsty,cocaine snorting, went up to the front gate and busted it open using magic knocking off two soilders on top of the stands. Then 5 soilders came running at him.(he was in the middle of the five)He grabbed one with his hand thru him forward and grabbed two that was right beside him with slamed the two together and thru them forward where the other 1 was and did the same with the other of them came running at him in a line grabbed them all at once slamed them agansist walls of the again and again and again,and finally thru them back at himself before the bodies hit him he made a blade out of magic slashed them in mid-airthe decapetaded bodies flew to the ground but the blood would not stop walked to the door of the !the 2 guards said shivering in fear of such extrodernary powers .(one was standind on the left side and the other on the right)He lifted them up slowly and then made his hands like a gun shape as if holding a don't kill us said the guard on the left,the 1 on the right trying not to laugh when he made the gun sign,but,then remembered wat

he did to his I wont kill u, said sweet tooth in happy voice,aha….really,no!.BOOM!both his hands went off like real bullet holes in the heads of the guards the holes were bleeding out their heads and still smoking from the opened the walked slowly down the halls suprisingly not being notice by any of the guards mostly because there all asleep,He reached the studio where the speaker is he quietly walked up on the anouncer for the asylum,he was sitting in a tooth stuck both hands out beside the mans head as if he was going to slap both sides of his started shooting lightning out of his hands ,shocking him,almost like an eletric man fell down, bolts zaping thru his veins, he was shaking uncontrolably. All of u freaks of nature r here by invited to my contest ,sweet tooth said over the the f..k….sweet tooth(black) said while looking at the speaker in his gonna make u a offer, im gathering contestants from differt is this idiot talking about sweet tooth (black)said sarcastically,the name of the contest is twisted !sweet tooth(black)said with excitment and sure u all know the rules of the contest haha, wrong!.theres gonna be some little changes,like…..?sweet tooth black said under his breath to of the building is a portal to a random demension im not supplying u with any vehicles that's up to u find them and well pimp… them …exalent, sweet tooth (black )said sarcastically.O and the battle fields will be different,I got to hear this sweet tooth (black)standing up from the bench.u will be on the ground, underwater,the….sky,and …the the hell am I supposed to fly a u get there is your promblem not mine but if ur to late to one of the contest u r dissqualified ….and gonna unlock your cells so u can get started on ur tour of destruction.(click)sweet tooth heard the lock winner will get 1 wish a car of their dreams and a chance to fight me for the glory of being the new host of twisted metal,Good luck to all of u hahahahaha your gonna need it,sweet tooth moves away from the goes to his new tower on the moon by a kiddies looks like I get to have some more fun after all hahahahahahahahaha! … I HOPE I GOT U ALL INTERESTED ILL BE WRITING A LOT OF CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY AND AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST FIC BUT IF U WANT TO POST NAMES AND BACKGROUND STORIES OF CHARACTERS ON TM GAMES 1-3 THAT WOULD BE GREAT THANKS.I CANT KEEP DOING THESE W/O THE STUFF FROM THE PAST GAMES .I ALREADY GOT A FIGHT PLAN FOR CHAP. SWEET TOOTH WILL HAVE A FIGHT TRYING TO GET OF THE ALT POST COMMENTS AND ILL POST THE NEXT CHAP. IF U LIKED THE LAST CHAP.


	3. Chap 3 The unexpected stand off

Dimensions:Sweet Tooth Black

Disclaimer:I do not own Twisted Metal or any of the chracters,except daniel jacobs

Im sorry about my spelling im not really a good writer but I like to express my imagination.p.s:the website has been taking out some words so that's not my the sec. chapter Sweet Tooth was supposed to slam his fist on the door when he was laying down to make the guard yell p.s.s .would it kill u guys to review I want to know if im doing good or not..now heres chapter 3.

Sweet Tooth herd the rustleing of walked to his cell door quietly,he peeked thru his cell window and saw all the prisnors running to the exit triping over eachother,he also saw his watchguard standing in a daze in the middle of the hall watching all the prisnors getaway.(sorry this is going to be Sweet Tooth talking from now on)I walked over to the guard as quiet as I could the idiot didn't even move.I was in arms reach of that pathetic waste of air.I grabbed his neck and rong him like a rag,it felt so damn good to kill again.I stole his keys,I need to go get something before I go,I ran down the hallway pushing everyone that was trying to get out of this f…king hell hole.I finally came to the place that I was looking for,the kitchen it was locked of course,that's why I got the guards key.I went to the back of the kitchen(where they cook at)the cafiteria women were in the corner shivering,it was so histerical,I looked at them from my side then looked in front of me I saw my good ol nife stuck in a salmon fish like some kitchen really really pissed me off.I jerked it out of the rotten fish and started walking to the cowering ! don't kill UUUUSSSSSS! The cafiteria ladies screamed while I was walking closer and not gonna kill not…?,no… im gonna f…king torture then 5 guards came barging in with pistols and ak' jus when it was gonna get good you show up luitentet Daniel Jacobs,a middle aged man walked up from behind a guard.I herd the ah….um anoucement I quickly ran to here, I knew you would go for your nife Dan you know me I should im the detective that sent you to the and I thank you SOOOOOOOOO! your a lot of other….patients…that you could be rounding up.I think you would be the most important I our we gonna fight or our we gonna make .I ran towards a lunch table and fliped it over bullets were flying left and right,one of the bullets richochetd and hit my arm, I didn't even flinch.I was ducking behind the table,I then pushed the table forward and it hit two guards,it knocked them out cold.I ran to a guard and stabed that guard I could almost hear the blood dripping off my nife to the floor the whole nife went all the way thru the I ran behind another guard.I grabbed his mouth and slit his neck,the blood was pouring all over the was only one guard left,he was shivering like a little bitch.I pushed him against the wall I had my forearm on his neck,I stabed him then again and again,again,again,again, I looked up the luitenet was gone.I took all the wepons and a strap to hold them all from the guards I jus killed.I ran down the hall to the exit,nobody was in here anymore. I saw a purple looking oval shaped thing I think that's the portal that that weirdo told us to go in. I thot that this was a prank at first but now…haha I guess not.I walked in slowly,I felt like I was gonna go to sleep,I think I I woke up I was head first in dirt and grass,I looked up.I was in a forest area, trees were was really dark,my guess was it was about 1:00 pm.I sat up but I didn't get up.I herd a noise from above me,it was a huge my many compettiters as you all know I have made some new rules,its up to you to find a car and trick it got 24 hours from now to get a car the first fight will be in the most sinful city ever …..LAS VEGAS!,Good bye and good freaking I think its time to get moving hehehe.(las vegas 50 miles)

I hoped You all Like this I,ll post chapter 4 soon.


	4. Chap 4 hillbilly tune up

I wish somemore ppl. Would start reviewing, don't get me wrong ,I thank you plz plz chapter4 A hillbilly tune up

Disclaimer:I do not own twisted metal or any of the chracters except Daniel Jacobs.

I got up from the grass that I sat on,it was still dark out,I looked once more and once again nothin but godamn trees as far as I could see.I walked thru the trees holding my head because that….transportation thing…hurt my head hurt like hell.I finally stumbled across a road,I decided to go down it.I heard something driving down the road behind me.I made a retreat to the nearest bush,it was a RV it had wepons and missles attached to it.i followed it while still hiding in the stoped in the middle of a trailer park,at least 7 hillbillys poped out of the windows,they all had shot guns except one driving and the other one on the top of the RV,he had what looked like a flamethrower .The driver got out."my name dis cousin eddy"And im here to take all ur stuffffsss'."This guys a complete freakin retard"I said in the ….who said dat"Ah…crap"all the hillbillys got out.I walked out the bushes slowly with my hands above my head,I started to walk closer and closer to those inbred idiots didt even bother to make me drop my whats your name daaaaaa…duh clown.I slowly reached for my name is….(boom) I shot two hillbillys in a the leader ran to the RV.I knocked down onewith my AK andshot him in the head while he was came and shot me in the back, it hurt but nothing a band-aid couldn't.I grabbed that mother f…..r by the neck and thru him on the spikes sticking out of the RV.I turned around and shot the last one in the head,he was about to hit me over the head with a crowbar.I heard the RV start up,the body that thru on the spikes fell to my feet.i looked up at the drivers seat then looked down,I jus realized that I could steal this hunk of junk and turn it into something more…. my style.I dodged it jus in time,I jumped on the back of it.I was hanging off the back dirt and grass flying at my face,my mask almost came off.I got my shoulders on to the back,I finally got on the back of the RV.I busted in thru the back I got in the top hillbilly was in it, he had was revin it finally swung it at me,I dodged it,he swung again, I dodged it.I saw a crowbar beside me, I grabed it,I swung it at the chainsaw weilding hillbilly.I hit the chainsaw, we were pushing the two objects together,sparks were I had my mask securily of the sparks flew in his eye."shit my eye"I swung the crowbar so hard I think I gave him a concusion.I droped the crowbar and walked up to the driver hillbilly named eddy.I knocked him out with my fist,and shot him in the head with my 45.I then pushed the body out and sat in the drivers seat."pant,pant,pant,its pant,not great but itll,pant,do.I ajusted the mirrior till I saw the hillbilly in the back out I heard something,(beep)(beep)(beep)"what the hell…I got up from the seat and walked to the body,the beeping was comeing from his chest.I slowly unbutten his plaid shirt.O SHIT!,it was a bomb!.I grabbed the chainsaw that he had and jumped out of the back window.(!)pieces of the RV kept hitting me in the back of the head,that wasn't making my headachs better was it.I walked back up to the trailer park.I found a 1988 chevy,nothin really special.I busted the window open and got in,and hot wired I can think of something before the match tommarow.(las vegas 50 miles)

PLZ PLZ PLZ 5 WILL BE POSTED YOU


	5. Chapter 5 A fimiliar face

Dimensions:Sweet Tooth Black

Disclaimer: I do not own twisted metal,or any chracters, except my own

I hope some of you didn't think that daniel jacobs was the person I was talking about when I said theres gonna be a person that has a impact on sweet tooth,well hes persons gonna be in this of you mite know him when I describe ,others will know him heres chapter5:A fimiliar face.

It was almost day time,the sky was a grayish color.I looked down at the radio in this old ragidy truck.I turned to my favorite station,my favorite song was on too,Ostegoeletric by Static-X.I was driving down the dirt road, taping my hands on the wheel to the screams of the song.I drove by a sign that said,(Las vegas 40 miles).I looked in the glove compartment of the truck,like 30 beer cans came rolling out,It was like this truck belonged to larry(the cable guy).

I closed the glove compartment back up.I put only one hand on the wheel.I saw something run pass my truck,I heard it trip, I stoped driving and got out to check to see what it was.I left the door open,the music was blasting from the truck.I walked in front of the truck and saw a boy with a long blue sleaved shirt ,a biker vest,cargo pants,and steel toed boots,and also clown make-up on,and not to mention his hair looked liked fire….this is akward.

"hey….kid you alright,I wanted to kill him but somethin told me not to."yeah im ok"He said sitting up rubbing the top of his head,He sounded like he was holding his nose."You need a lift"the kid looked up at me and said what everyone says when they meet me…..or when im about to kill'm."HOLY CRAP YOUR HEADS ON FIRE!".AND?.Nothing that's hardcore mister.I think I like this kid."So…you need a lift?."no not really but ill come with you"."ummmmm ok…hop in then.I got back in the truck and so did that kid."So whats your name kid?"."Needles"."Im sorry what was that?".I couldn't believe what I jus Heard."Yeah….my names Needles Kane".

"So whats your name mister"."Who me"?."Duh…"My name is Needles Kane"WOW…..ARE YOU SERIOUS.I looked at my window and noded yes, then looked back at the road."So…Needles….what kind of music you like." Metal"."Me too"."Where does your parents live"."Im….im…..a…orphen".Do you live at a orphenage around nevada."no I live alone wandering".so you don't have anywhere to go"."no…."."You can ride with me as long as you like,Ok buddy".Really….thanks mister"."Please…..Call me sweet tooth.(Las Vegas 20 miles)

Thank you all PLZ 4 THE LOVE OF SORRY THIS WASN'T LONG OR ACTIONY


	6. Chapter 6 the dare

Diminsions:Sweet Tooth Black

PLZ REVIEW…(sigh)…..Heres chapter 6:The dare

Disclaimer:I do not own twisted metal or its characters

"So where are we going to?." las vegas"."Why?"."You ever heard of the compitision,Twisted metal"."Yeah me and friends played".I looked at him puzzled while still driving,"you….can drive a car"."…No….."."But I can play with a rc car,hehe…."."O…..Ok I was about to say,what sick freak would put children In death traps"."I was also wandering who hosts the…..game…."My enemy…..calypso".I looked at him and raised one eyebrow from within my mask.

"Im starting to think that your me and im you from different diminsions"."KOOLLLLLL!"."Yeah so how did you get into this anyway"."I was going back to my secret spot(My house) back in my diminsion. Calypso came up from behind me,he was the school bully in my dared me to go into the old abandon house on his street,he threw in some ice cream to….sweetin… the also wouldve beatin me up if I didn't do it,and I didn't need anymore bruses .So I walked in every creak thru the house,I jumped to.

I ran back to the door and tried to open it."please for love of godddddddddddd open the door right now!."You have to go down in the basement and come back up".calypso said while holding the door knob back."WHAT!THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DARE,DEAL,WATEVA YOU CALL IT."hehehe well it is now""…Asshole,I mutterd under my breath.I went down to the basement and saw dead skelitons on the ground.I t was so dusty down there.I rubbed some dust off a box,a name was scribbled on it."it said Black"."I turned around because I heard something crawling.

I saw a giant door,I walked over to took all my strength to get it open.I walked well now….im here."Oh so you came here by accident"."yeah…..i guess"."well I don't want you,me,us whatever getting hurt so you stick close to me,k"."Yeah ok".Me and the kid were coming over a hill,the dusty dirt road became asphalt.I looked up from the road and saw a huge neon city."whoa…".(welcome to las vegas)

Srryit was so short and again this website has been takein out some words feel free to put whatever you like in those blanks in your rate and review.

And again it wastnt actiony but if you're a true fan you should enjoy seeing two sweet tooths in the same car.


	7. Chapter 7:one of us

chap.7:one of us

I do not own tm.

So this is las vegas,Bright.I know right, its also ….jus'the place I would love to start a tournament, …that's right I didn't tell you theres this thing called twisted metal,Its….sorta of a damilition derby thing…with guns, mister.?The cost of losing in a match…you ,so why did you enter…I mean do you get a prize or something?.Ohhhh Yeah the prize this year,three I ,that sounds ,maby you shouldn't come with ! WHY?.You Wanna die?.AH…..umm wait somewhere safe while im in a match, .Now….lets find a garage and some wepons.(We drove around the f…g city for hours, until we one garage,occupied of course heheh.)Hey look Dandy garage.(I drove into the parking lot,the garage door was open And I saw a man working on a ice cream trunk,my kinda guy was under the truck so I couldn't see him.)

HEY!this garage is mine now!.I don't think you wanna do this, sunshine,he said while still messing with the .?Its a insult idiot and you ain't takin….my…..,He said sliding out from under the car and standing up to look at …..the…..hell,Your your in this rat race too I .he said putting a gun in a holster that he almost pulled I guess theres no ponit in killing you I mean me I mean us oh whatever,You got any wepons or a car purhappse?.Yeah,…You can have some wepons help yourself,he thruogh a giant box on a work bench,there was so many gats and ak's;I got ten of each.

Hey if you want a car I got one in the back f'ya.I followed myself to a wall,he knocked on it a few times and slit opened on the wall revealing two eyes peering at us in,Its ok hes one of us.(the wall opened reavealing a large room with a Giant huge black ice cream truk with giant other clowns walked up to me)You see kane all of us were born in different dimensions at different times ,said sweet tooth(head on).This is sweet tooth 1 ,Hi,supposbly he was the 1st one of us,we call him ; no flame;mostly because ,out of all of us, hes got no fire on up! I hate that name,he said walking back to the course heres …,Hes the brains of this tiny also silent ,im going back to call him Xero,and I would recommend not to mention anything about beds around ?,I said about three?.He Ahhhh ate all our sweets and got too fat to fit into car so…we kicked him out.4?.Hes running twisted metal !.Yeah.5?.hes the little kid your I thought I saw a resemblense.6?.that would be you sunshine.7?.Me and that's all of what should I call just umm call me john call me john,come on come see the isnt can I drive it. whoa I cant jus let you take my dark do you what I want what we we all win toghether we all gett the three you want us to ride this thrugh the tournament,with .ok,but on one condition 5 comes with .fine ill drive for ,ok people we only got 5 hours till the match lets go go go.(I wasn't sure about this but theres strengh in numbers heheh.)

Plz review and some of the words are missing when I put them on fan fiction so not fault feel in the blanks I guess


End file.
